


...а ложь — всего лишь правда в маскараде

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, UST, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как постичь непостижимое: пропущенная (и слава Богу) сцена из "Сверхдальнего перелета".</p>
            </blockquote>





	...а ложь — всего лишь правда в маскараде

**Author's Note:**

> суровым чисским портянкам посвящается!  
> Господи, когда я успела ТАК согрешить?
> 
> Я у мамы ебанько - это все, что вам необходимо знать для начала.
> 
> Можно читать без знания канона. Название фика нагло стырено у Байрона. Фик не бечен и писан по велению левой пятки сатаны, но я все-таки сделаю вид, что мне стыдно. Также в ассортименте имеются:  
> а) Траун, его утонченность, любознательность, его же непостижимая логика и ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ непостижимой логики этому клоповнику, сэр;  
> б) Жорж и его глубокое внутреннее "што";  
> в) не-эротика, которая все равно эротика, стилистический маразм как новое слово в литературе и поиск подтекста в тексте романа;  
> г) постельная сцена за кадром;  
> д) "Авыч, хватит насиловать ворд", vol.3.
> 
> Читать под [J2 feat. Lola - Eve of destruction](https://soundcloud.com/j2producer/j2-eve-of-destruction-featuring-lola)

У командора Митт'рау'нуруодо была мечта – хрупкая, как хрусталь, и неподъемная, как небосвод: такая, которую обычно прячут даже от самого себя; такая, с которой трудно жить и за которую легко умирать; самая особенная и самая горькая, она вытравлена в подкорке мозга, выписана на внутренней стороне век, стоит печатью на всем отпущенном ему времени.

У командора Митт'рау'нуруодо так мало времени. Что такое жизнь для того, кто стремится перевернуть вверх дном Галактику?

У командора Митт'рау'нуруодо и жизни-то нет: есть лишь долг и ответственность – ими он руководствуется, ими дышит, ими существует.

Командор Митт'рау'нуруодо – чужак везде, куда бы ни ступил, но свой среди таких же чужаков.

– Зовите меня Траун, – устало произносит он, слыша, как коверкают его полное имя.

Три слова – смена курса. Три слова – новый уровень. Всегда достаточно лишь трех слов, чтобы палуба ушла из-под ног.

«Зовите меня Траун» почти как «Я тебя люблю», но еще не совсем.

Пожалуй, если чиссы кажутся самыми странными существами в Галактике, то командор Митт'рау'нуруодо – «зовите меня Траун!» – аномалия даже среди них.

Командор Траун откровенен настолько, насколько может быть откровенен чужак среди подобных себе чужаков: говорить всё и в то же время не говорить ничего. Его тайный язык поймет лишь тот, кто этого достоин, и командор Траун с благодарностью говорит-молчит, хочется верить, лишь в обществе Жоржа Кар‘даса.

– Вы мне вовсе не пленник, – говорит он, и чеун в его устах звучит как симфония.  
– Я знаю, командор. Я всего лишь рыбацкая лодка, – старательно выговаривает Жорж и тут же отводит взгляд: явно напортачил с произношением.

Командор Траун тихо беззлобно смеется.

– Не стоит смущаться, – успокаивает он, улыбаясь.

В день, когда Жорж научится нормально изъясняться на чеун, смолкнет самый красивый смех во вселенной.

Но Жорж никогда не научится: командор Траун говорит, что у людей речевой аппарат не заточен под такие чудеса акустической эквилибристики.

Командор Траун и сам опечален их общим открытием.

Жорж с неохотой замечает, как он красив, когда печален.

Он говорит, говорит и говорит – много и с упоением, а Жоржу видится, как меркнут звезды корусантской оперы. То ли слишком певучий язык, то ли командор Траун слишком… слишком…

…слишком одинок. Еще одно внезапное открытие отзывается болью в груди.

Еще одно из многих – и все оседают горечью на сердце.

– Хотите, я буду вашим другом? – предлагает Жорж.  
– Вы уже моя рыбацкая лодка. Забыли? – усмехается Траун. – Это куда лучше, чем просто друг.

Иногда Жоржу снится, как Траун берет весло и бесстрашно плывет вместе со своей рыбацкой лодкой прямиком в бездну.

В день, когда Жорж научится воспринимать его фееричную логику, вселенная сожмется в точку…

…точку в конце единственного предложения на утлом клочке бумаги, который Жорж находит под дверью своей каюты.

Приходите ко мне вечером. Точка.

Может быть, вселенная уже летит в тартарары, но кого это волнует, если Траун просил прийти вечером?

– Мне вдруг стало интересно… – начинает тот с порога означенным вечером, а заканчивает под утро, синея от стыда и старательно прикрывая наготу одеялом.

Жорж готов признать, что это был самый странный диалог в его жизни, но повторить бы не отказался.

– Я и не думал, что все получится вот так, – устало бормочет Траун.  
– Как – так?  
– У меня впервые в жизни нет слов, чтобы описать.

Слишком много «первые в жизни» на сегодня… Жоржу хочется вычеркнуть хотя бы один пункт. Желательно тот, где Траун целует его в губы.

А еще – безотчетно хочется кричать: что же вы наделали, что же вы наделали, командор, я теперь навеки ваша рыбацкая лодка! Все беды оттого, что вам вдруг становится интересно. Все – потому что у вас так мало времени.

Командору Трауну, кажется, все равно. Все, что делает командор Траун, служит какой-то цели; Жоржу, наверное, никогда не понять, какой цели служила эта конкретная ночь.

– Вы пообещаете никому на рассказывать о случившемся? – спрашивает он несколько дней спустя, и в его глазах столько затаенной мольбы, что Жорж не сразу соображает, молчать ему о чем-то одном или обо всем сразу. – Не хочу рушить чужие воздушные замки.

За смотровой панелью летают обломки кораблей и трупы – все на совести Трауна. Он буквально по локоть в крови, но у Жоржа отчего-то не получается его осуждать.

Весь сюрреализм произошедшего доходит до него лишь по дороге домой: а осудить и не получится. Как осуждать того, кто делился всем, что у него было, – всем, даже самим собой?

Хитрость, игра на опережение, поиск союзников любой ценой, малые жертвы во избежание больших – Траун вел гениальную игру, которую простые смертные постигнут только спустя годы.

И вдруг Жорж понял: его ладная фигура на фоне космического мусора и тихая просьба никому не рассказывать о случившемся – всего лишь скромная прелюдия к грядущему вселенскому спектаклю.

И все-таки… и все-таки у командора Митт'рау'нуруодо была мечта: он, как никто другой, желал мира.

А потому заблаговременно готовился к войне.


End file.
